if you'll be my star, i'll be your sky
by randomgirl1200
Summary: "And Finn thinks that they are like the sky and the stars: beautiful and undefined and never-ending." FQ reconnect in late season 1. FQ one-shot, mentions PQ, FR and FS. Features baby Beth Drizzle Puckerman.


**SHOW/ **glee

**AUTHOR/ **randomgirl1200

**RATING/ **T (for mentions of sex)

**DISCLAIMER/ **I'm not a bald, Jewish man named Ryan Murphy who's lucky enough to own Glee.

**NOTES/ **Uhm, what can I say? FQ have always been my OTP for Glee, I love them more than any couple on the show, not because of their storylines, but because of the pure chemistry between Cory and Dianna. RM tries so hard to just make them a prop for Finchel, but I fell in love with them anyway. At first I was neutral about them, though I already knew I didn't like Finchel. To be honest, they just looked a little creepy to me and Rachel was trying too hard. Besides, I don't really like it when a girl tries to steal someone else's boyfriend. Then when I saw how sweet Finn was to her in Preggers, I started to like them. I honestly don't see the chemistry between PQ though I DO feel bad for their fans since they got zero scenes in s2. Btw, I LOVE FQ's "I love you" scene in Hairography. It felt waay more genuine and normal than Quick, Quam and Finchel's ILY scenes put together. It's like with Finchel, they barely interacted and Rachel was with Jesse, but suddenly BAM, Finn loves her, even though he said himself he wasn't interested in her like that in Hell-O. And Quam's ILY was cute, since I DO like SQ, but it was basically copying Finchel's ILY. And with Quick, it mostly just showed them fighting until he finally sang Beth to her, then suddenly he LOVES her? And most importantly, FQ's ILY was the only time Quinn ever said I love you back to ANY guy she ever dated. With Puck and Sam she didn't really say it back, she just smiled.

Okay, I'm going waay off-course here and I doubt anyone wants to read my ramblings anyway. The title is a line from the EPIC song Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. It's so amazing, everyone should check it out. I'm super iffy about this one-shot b/c I don't normally write for this show and I love Fuinn soo much, I don't want to ruin them, but I figured what the heck, I'll just post it. I've been trying a different writing style in this one-shot, b/c I haven't written any fan fiction for a long time and I guess the way I write is different these days. If anyone actually reads this, PLEASE leave a review, feedback would mean the WORLD to me.

**if you'll be my star, i'll be your sky**

When Finn comes home from football practice, all her things are gone and the house keys he gave her are on the kitchen table.

There's no trace that she's ever been in his house after awhile. The scent of her shampoo on his pillow fades and she's taken the sonogram of the little baby girl he thought was _theirs_.

She didn't even say goodbye and he thinks he hates her and loves her at the same time.

One evening, he sees her sitting on Puck's lawn, except it doesn't really look like a lawn. It's Puck's job to mow the lawn at his house, but his former best friend once explained to him that he was more of a pool-cleaning guy, so the Puckermans' lawn looks more like a wild jungle and you can barely see Quinn over all the grass.

He feels kind of shocked because back when she was living at his house, sometimes he would sit on his lawn, and Quinn would come join him, but she'd always put a mat or a bag or _something_ underneath her because she couldn't stand to get her baby doll dresses dirty.

Now, Quinn isn't wearing a dress. She's wearing Puck's letterman jacket and one of Mrs. Puckerman's jogging pants. They're both far too big for her but she doesn't have any more delicate, vintage dresses to wear anymore seeing as she left them at her parents' house.

Maybe staying at Puck's house has really changed her.

She hasn't put a mat under her either, she's just sitting on the grass, staring at the road like she thinks a magical solution to all her problems will just appear out of nowhere on that road and drive up to her.

Finn knows he's no magic solution, but he parks his car in front of her anyway and rolls down his window. He knows he probably shouldn't after what she's done, but he's never been one to hold grudges.

"Hey," he says kind of shyly. He feels like they're back at freshman year, and he's asking her out on their very first date. Back then, they weren't just dating because he was the quarterback and she was the head cheerleader, it's was just because they wanted to.

It felt like a million years ago.

Quinn looks kind of shocked as she stands up, straightens the letterman jacket and tries to make herself look better while she stutters a little, "H-Hi Finn."

Finn looks a little surprised too, because Quinn Fabray _never_ stutters, that's something Tina would do. Quinn is the definition of calm, cool, collected and confident.

"Were you looking at the stars or something?" he asks hesitantly, feeling a little stupid. Quinn would _never_ stare at stars. But now that she's all different and weirdly, even _nice_ now, maybe she is. Maybe he doesn't know her as well as he thinks he does anyway.

To his relief, Quinn is still the same in some ways and she scoffs, "As if. No, I'm just waiting for Puck to pick me up."

Finn winces. He's still going through a lot of confusion with girls these days, with Rachel and Brittany and Santana all asking him out and stuff. He sometimes misses the stability he shared with Quinn. "Where's your car?"

Quinn shrugs, "I sold it for money."

Finn is surprised, but he doesn't show it. Quinn loves her car, her parents gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday and it's one of her most prized possessions. Besides, back when they were together, (which seems like so long ago) Quinn always relied on him to make money for the baby.

Quinn seems to read his mind as she continues, "Guess Puck wasn't as reliable as I thought. I mean, the guy can't even remember to pick me up and bring me to Pancake House."

Finn is quiet for awhile, before unlocking the doors to his car, "Hop in."

"No, I shouldn't," Quinn replies quickly, looking uncomfortable. "Puck might come and find me gone."

Finn chuckles, "Trust me, he won't come."

Quinn looks around, as if hoping Puck will suddenly redeem himself and decide to show up, then makes a decision and goes in.

"Why pancakes?" Finn later asks when they are seated at the Pancake House and Quinn is devouring a chocolate chip pancake in a totally unladylike way. She's a lot different than she used to be, but Finn thinks he likes her just the same, if not more. It's impossible to be mad at Quinn for long anyway, with her angelic, pretty features and her soft, delicate voice. Not like Rachel or Santana's voices, Finn thinks, cringing. Rachel's got a pretty singing voice, but when she speaks, she's too forceful and Finn doesn't understand most of the things she's saying. Santana's is also too commanding and she calls him mean nicknames.

Realizing he's been quiet for awhile, he adds, "I remember before you had a huge thing for cookie dough ice-cream." Then he blushes, wondering if she thinks he's weird for remembering that.

"Pancakes are kind of my thing right now," she answers flatly, clearly more interested in the pancakes than him, but he still feels the need to make a little small talk.

"How's it living at Puck's?" Secretly he hopes she'll say it's awful and that she liked it at his house much more.

"Awful," Quinn says without thinking, then looking up and blushing a little, correcting herself, "I mean it's _okay_, I guess. Except his mom won't let me eat _any_ pork, and she's kind of angry at me for not being a Jew. She'd be a lot happier if your girlfriend was knocked up with Puck's baby."

"Who? _Rachel?_" Finn clarifies. "She's not my girlfriend."

Quinn smiles serenely and puts her hand on her stomach, "Of course she is, she was practically shoving that calendar she made for the two of you down my throat the other day, telling me she hoped there were 'no hard feelings' between me and her. It's okay, now you have her and I have Drizzle and Puck."

Before Finn can comment on the Rachel thing, he immediately notices that she called the baby Drizzle and stands up to do a happy dance.

"What are you doing?" Quinn hisses, "You look like an idiot, sit down, you're freaking me out."

Finn quickly obeys, thinking she sounded just like when she would scold him for being stupid back when they were together. He hated it back then, but now he realizes he's kind of missed being scolded like that. "You called her Drizzle," he smiles smugly.

Quinn bites her lip, "Yeah, I haven't really thought of a name yet, and Puck's calling her Jackie Daniels. Between that and Drizzle, I think I'd pick Drizzle."

Finn wonders if that means between him and Puck, she'd pick him, but he obviously doesn't ask.

"Are you keeping the baby? I know you said you didn't want to before."

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know. I wasn't going to, but these days I stop hating the baby. Nowadays she's probably the only thing that keeps me going. She's the only good thing in my life right now."

"Except being in Glee," Finn reminds her, and when she's about to protest, Finn quickly adds, "Just admit it. You like Glee club. And I'm sure everyone would help you out with the baby."

"Maybe," Quinn shrugs again, then announces, "I'm ready to go."

But when they drive past a baby store Quinn orders him to stop. They get out of the car and she buys some glow-in-the-dark star-shaped stickers to put on the ceiling.

Finn's sure she didn't buy them for herself and he knows she's reached a decision.

When the baby is born Quinn names her Elizabeth Drizzle Puckerman and Finn and her share a secret smile while Puck and Mr. Schue are singing Over the Rainbow. Only they know what the baby's middle name means.

The next time he sees her, she's sitting on a porch, but not the Puckermans' porch, but on the porch of Mercedes Jones. It's already summer vacation and baby Beth has come out already. Quinn is tickling the giggling baby's stomach and smiling in a way he's never seen her smile before. It's late afternoon and the sky is a stretch of purple and orange and pink and yellow.

"You're not living at Puck's anymore?" Finn asks in surprise.

"Couldn't take his mom anymore," Quinn replies. "And Puck's not as ready for this whole fatherhood thing as he thought he would be. He wants to have sex three times a week, but I'm not sure I want to have sex again _ever_, I love Beth but…" Quinn trails off and Finn knows what she means. Being a teenage mom is not easy.

"That's too bad," Finn lies. Secretly, he's a little happy Quinn doesn't want to have sex with Puck. The thought of it makes him feel uneasy.

"Whatever. I have Beth and that's all I need. I don't care where I live. But Mercedes' brother is coming home for the summer so I think I might have to stay at Brittany's or Santana's. I don't want to stay with Santana though, since Puck's there all the time."

"You could stay at Kurt's." Finn suggests.

"Yeah, but…" Finn knows what she's about to say. He lives there too.

"I'd help out with Beth."

"But you _shouldn't_ have to," Quinn argues.

"I want to," Finn smiles one of his goofy, half grins and Quinn swoons inwardly, immediately on board with his plan.

Carole and Burt and Kurt are more than happy to have her, Finn observes happily. Burt thinks she's adorable, Carole likes that she helps out with housework and she and Kurt love to sing and talk about clothes together. They're also more than happy to coo over Beth.

One day, Finn's sitting on the lawn as usual and Quinn comes out and joins him, something she hasn't done since they broke up. "I missed your lawn. Puck's is a jungle and Mercedes doesn't even _have_ a lawn."

Finn smiles at her and Quinn puts a mat on the grass and blanket over the two of them, and the two share a smile. They lie in silence, staring at the sky.

"And you thought looking at stars was stupid," Finn teases and Quinn gives him a light shove.

And Finn thinks that he and Quinn are like the sky and the stars: beautiful and undefined and never-ending.

Then suddenly the scent of her shampoo on his pillow is back, and the sonogram she took with her is framed and the little glow-in-the-dark stickers are on the ceiling for Beth to admire.

But he doesn't need all these traces of Quinn around the house, because he's got the real thing already, and that's who he loves best.


End file.
